


Jaskier is Upside Down

by Tortellini



Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...and Yennefer is unamused.Oneshot/drabble
Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911961
Kudos: 9





	Jaskier is Upside Down

"Why do you do that?"

Jaskier looked up from where he was sitting...in a very specific way, to be honest. He was on a wooden chair. And his legs were crossed. He immediately knew what she was talking about--but he decided to play dumb. "Do what, Yen?"

Yennefer narrowed her eyes slightly. Not maliciously. Just more in confusion, maybe even a little curiosity. "Whenever I see you you're like...that."

What! "This is normal!"

Despite how convincing Jaskier sounded, Yennefer wasn't really convinced by what he was saying. You know, just for some unknown reason. "How about the day you sat backwards in a chair with your foot on the table?"

He was ready. "Just giving my toes some air."

"Okay, but. What about that time you taught Ciri how to play a lute while hanging from a tree?"

He shrugged slightly. "Best way to look at her fingers to make sure she was doing it correctly, without actually getting in her way."

Yen threw up her hands. "You were upside down!"

"And?"

You know what? Maybe he just wouldn't get it. "...never mind." 


End file.
